Welcome to Amity Park
by Star chaser200
Summary: When a new ghost arrives in Amity Park, Danny Fenton soon realizes that looks can be deceiving. (first fanfic rated T to be safe, original characters used)


**A/N:** After a bit of editing I'm reposting the first chapter. Big thanks to a vivid Reader for the feedback and suggestions. I also noticed I never put in a disclaimer so before I get into trouble...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom. The show belongs to Nickelodeon (Viacom) and Butch Hartman

The wind howled against the windows of Tiberius Laboratories; the rain was so intense it could be heard through the dense interior of the laboratory. Ashley Riddle was visiting Tiberius Labs with her high school science class, as a way for the students to learn more about the scientists in their community. Ashley and her friends Marcus and David were listening to a scientist talk about inertia, but they were all thinking about something else.

"I still can't believe you're moving tomorrow Ashley," David looked down at the glossy tile floor in dismay. "Yeah Ashley, what do you even know about the guy your mom's marrying? Other than that, he's loaded" Marcus emphasized the word loaded with air quotes before he pulled out his smartphone trying to dig up information on his friend's soon to be step-dad. "Come on guys lay off. This is the first time my Mom has been happy since my Dad left" Ashley rolled her eyes becoming annoyed with her friends. "Besides, from the few times, I've met Mr. Masters. I…I mean Vlad, he seems like a nice guy who cares about my mom and the rest of us. Mike's spent a few weekends with him in Amity Park and he says he likes the guy." "Please, Ashley your brother only likes the guy because he's got season tickets to the Packers." David huffed as he crossed his arms "Why are you defending this guy? Didn't you say he was a total weirdo" David gave Ashley a pointed look. "Well yeah… but that was when I first met him. He's…." Ashley hesitated "I don't know, better when once you've gotten to know him. Besides I trust my Mom's judgment." she shrugged off her friends' endless questions.

Before Marcus or David could say anything back the group realized that the lab had suddenly gotten quiet. Looking around they noticed they were the only ones left in the room. "Man, how long were we talking?" David looked around in confusion. "I don't know but we should go find the group before we get into trouble with Mrs. Brattle." Marcus and David took off running for the door. "Come on Ashley let's go!" Marcus stopped looking back from the half-open door. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute. Besides how much trouble can I get in I'm leaving tomorrow" Ashley Said with a mischievous smile. "Alright," David and Marcus said in unison looking back at each other before closing the door behind them.

Ashley looked around the now empty lab. She could see from the windows that the storm was intensifying, there was a bolt of lightning and the lights flickered. For a moment the lights went off when the lights came back on, they were dimmer than before. Out of the corner of her eye, Ashley noticed a lime green light, she turned to see it was coming from behind a glass door. Hanging next to the door was a white jumpsuit with black trim. Above the suit was a sign _"Warning suit must be worn while in the chamber."_

"I wonder what this chamber is used for?" Ashley curiously whispered to herself as she lightly touched the glass and the door flew open. "huh? The storm must be messing with the lock-system on the door." Ashley looked down at the hanging suit, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Well, I'm sure it will be ok if I take a look inside." Ashley thought aloud looking around the room, making sure she was truly alone.

As she put on the jumpsuit on over her jeans and t-shirt, she had a weird feeling someone was watching her. "Relax Ashley, storms always make you jumpy. Everyone is gone, just one little look inside and then I'll go find my way home." Ashley reasoned trying to calm herself down. She zipped up the suit and stepped inside, as soon as she did a bolt of lightning struck just outside the window immediately followed by thunder causing the chamber to shake.

Inside the chamber, Ashley lost her footing, as soon as she fell down the lights went out causing the chamber door to close shut. "What is going on?" Ashley wondered aloud looking around the dark chamber. As she began to stand back up another bolt of lightning struck this time closer to Tiberius labs causing an energy surge. At the same moment, Ashley lost her footing causing her to accidentally lean against the chambers "On" switch. With the electricity back on the chamber starts its sequence. The chamber's energy came alive with an almost beastly roar. Ashley turned to the far end of the chamber to see a bolt of electricity shoot from one side of the chamber to the other, almost like the lightning bolts from outside the windows. Before Ashley could process any of this, she was blinded by a piercing white light that filled the chamber. Suddenly her whole body felt as if she was caught in an electrical current. Her whole body screamed out in pain, "Aaaaahhhh!" her mouth tasted like metal and ice. Ashley's screams of pain where being drowned out by the now constant thunder. From within the lab, the chamber could be seen filling up with lime green smoke behind the glass door. A panel next to the door flashed green and red lights, before landing solely on the green light as a message on the panel read "sequence complete". The chamber door slid open releasing the green smoke into the lab. Ashley fell out of the chamber on her hands and knees, as her body went in and out of transparency. She weakly looked up; her hazel eyes were now a glowing lime green. The last thing Ashley saw, before passing out from the events in the chamber, was a pair of thin black dress shoes emerging from the darkness.


End file.
